In a typical system, a consumer of the data model has to be aware of each and every aspect and manifestation of the data model based on the context of where and how the data models are used. The builder and run time consumer also need to know how to construct or interpret any data interchange schema. Further, a runtime consumer or client has to know how to find the values for any data referred to by a data model.